Beauty and the Beast
by SilverHinata888
Summary: What would happen if the Tsubasa characters had to create a play with Beauty and the Beast? Click to find out! Warning: Contains shonen-ai KuroxFai Oneshot


_**Hinata888:** Hello everyone!! I am completely hyper and I just got back from seeing Haunting in Connecticut or something like that, with my boyfriend, Kurogane ^////^_

_It was a really good movie. Anyways, I decided to make a random crack fic of Tsubasa. Of course, as you can tell, its going to have Beauty and the Beast references in it. And it's going to be really random and funny._

_Diclaimer: I do not own Tsubasa or Beauty and the Beast. Even though I wish I did. But sadly I don't. Tsubasa belongs to CLAMP and Beauty and the Beast belongs to Disney._

_Characters:_

_Belle: Fai_

_Beast: Kurogane_

_Gaston: Doumeki_

_Lumiere: C Syaoran (I'm gonna spell his name like "Shaoran" so that way you can tell the difference)_

_Mrs. Potts: Sakura_

_Chip: Mokona_

_Cogsworth: R Syaoran_

_LeFou: Watanuki_

_Maurice: Yukito_

_Wardrobe and director: Tomoyo_

It was a normal day at Tsubasa Highschool as everyone prepared for the upcoming fesitval. Of course, Fai's, Syaoran's, Sakura's, and Kurogane's class had to do a play on a fairy tale. After all of their debating, they decided on Beauty and the Beast. But then there was the hard part. Who was going to be the Beauty and who was going to be the Beast?

"I vote Sakura as Belle!" Tomoyo yelled eagerly through the class room, pointing at a blushing Sakura. A few people agreed but not too many.

"I think Doumeki-kun should be the prince." Himawari said, happily clapping her hands together. Doumeki just stared expressionless as Watanuki glared at him.

"I definitely think that I, the great Watanuki-sama, should be the prince instead of you!" He accused towards Doumeki in which Doumeki dug one of his fingers in his ear as a response.

"You're too loud, idiot." He said which got Watanuki fired up.

"What did you-" Watanuki started but was cut off by the door of the classroom flinging open, revealing an out of breath Fai being chased by a very angry Kurogane.

"Get back here, mage!" Kurogane yelled furiously. Fai responded with a giggle.

"Oh, Kuro-cutie, pink nails look gorgious on you." Fai teased, stopping to point at Kurogane's now pink nails. Fai continued on running around the room, Kurogane swiping his arms out trying to catch the blonde.

"Shut the hell up!" Kurogane yelled, still reaching to catch the blonde. "Why would you even be carrying that pink nailpolish around anyways? Don't you have any manly pride?"

Fai stopped running completely which made Kurogane run into him and they both fell to the floor. Kurogane was ontop of Fai, their faces only inches from each others.

From the girls in the class room, they recieved squeals and from the **_most_** of the guys, they recieved gasps.

Fai giggled, noticing the attention they were recieving and wrapped his arms around the back of Kurogane's neck. "What the-" Kurogane yelled. "Let go of me, mage!!" Kurogane finally got Fai to let go of him and he stood up. Everyone in the class room still had their eyes on them.

"Fai would make the perfect Belle!" Tomoyo sang loudly after a moment of silence. "And my brother, Kurogane, is perfect for the beast."

"You're right." Fai stood up happily. "Kurgi is a very angry beast." He poked Kurogane on the cheek and laughed.

"No way in hell am I going to be in a stupid little play." Kurogane said straight out.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Syaoran walked onto the stage and gave the narration to open the play. After he was done, Fai walked on stage in his Belle costume which was an all blue dress with a white undershirt and apron and he had a long brown wig on that was tied into a pony tail with a blue bow. He didn't look half bad actually except for the fact that he refused to wear contacts to change his eye color.

'Belle' was carrying a basket with books in it and swinging it around as 'she' walked, singing in the best girl voice he could come up with (which sounded pretty good by the way). "Little town. Its a quiet village. Everyday like the one before. Little town, full of little people waking up to say...."

Then many people popped out saying "Bonjour" over and over again.

That scene finished happily as they all sang in the opening and Belle's conversation with Gaston.

Before they knew it, the play was already at the part with Maurice going into the castle.

They had a hard time making Yukito look exactly like Maurice but they figured that it really didn't matter.

"Hello?" 'Maurice' called out to the empty stage castle. He walked silently on. "Is someone there?" He asked again.

Off to the corner, 'Cogsworth' and 'Lemiere' were standing. They woar nice clothes and 'Lemiere' held candle sticks to act as his fire as 'Cogsworth' held a little clock with him to act as part of him.

"I don't mean to intrude but..." Yukito carried on, walking more into the stage castle. "I lost my horse and I need a place to stay for the night."

"Oh Cogsworth, have a heart." Lemiere said, grinning. Who said that the Li twins were good at acting?

"Shhh" Cogsworth said a little too quietly for anyone to really catch it. He had his hand over Lemiere's mouth. Shaoran, being the demon clone that he is, decided to burn the hand that was over his mouth. Syaoran screamed in pain really loudly and brought more attention on them. Who knew that Syaoran could scream like a girl?

Kurogane was pushed onto the stage by Tomoyo. "Fix it." She whispered.

Kurogane glared at her but continued to walk onto the stage. "What are you doing in my castle?" He asked out of boredom towards Yukito who, for some odd reason, was smiling.

" Be more fierce!" Tomoyo whispered over to Kurogane.

He let out a deep sigh and said again, this time as if he was yelling at Fai. "What the hell are you doing in my castle?!" some people in the crowd gasped and some even covered their childrens' ears. "You're not welcome here!" Kurogane continued on, trying to remember the rest of his lines.

"I'm sorry." Yukito smiled and then he realized he was smiling so he changed to fake terror. "Please, spare me!" He fell to the floor in a dramatic fashion. All Kurogane had to say was "..."

He dragged Yukito off of the stage in annoyance.

The scene changed to Gaston and LeFou hiding by Belle's house. "Why do I have to be in this stupid play? And with you of all people?" Watanuki dressed as 'LeFou' asked out of annoyance.

"We're on the stage......idiot....." Doumeki said. Watanuki looked around and realized that everyone's eyes were on them.

"I...I knew that!" He shouted at Doumeki and once again Doumeki responded by digging his finger into his ear as Watanuki began his rant.

Doumeki sighed and came out of hiding. "I want to thank you all for coming to my wedding." He said with no emotion in his voice at all.

Doumeki silently walked through the crowd on the stage and over to where Belle's house was supposed to be and knocked on the door. Fai opened it up and smiled. "Hello Gaston." He said happily.

Doumeki kept his emotionless face as he said, "Hi." 'Belle' led 'Gaston' into 'her' house and they just stood there.

"Um.....I'm sorry but I forgot my lines." Fai said with a giggle of embarrassment.

Doumeki walked off the stage to question Tomoyo about his lines. He came back a little while later and said, "Lets get married." Still laughing, Fai nodded.

"You're not supposed to say yes!" Tomoyo whispered angrily. Fai looked back to where Tomoyo was and smiled.

"Say yes?" He questioned. "Ok." He smiled happily and glomped Doumeki, shouting "Yes!"

The crowd started to laugh as Tomoyo stopped herself from banging her head into the wall. "Next scene!" She managed to say.

The scene changed to where Belle was going into the mysterious castle.

"Hello!!" 'Belle' called out cheerfully. "Is anybody home??" 'She' questioned as 'she' skipped through the empty castle.

"Daddy?" 'Belle' called out happily spinning in circles.

"Momma!" 'Chip' being played by Mokona said happily, jumping over to 'Mrs. Potts' who was being played by Sakura. "Theres a pretty girl in the castle! Mokona-I mean....Chip saw her with Chip's very own eyes!"

"Uh...." Sakura said. "Please don't make up weird stories, Chip." She patted Mokona on the head.

"But really, momma!" 'Chip' squeaked. "I saw her with Chip's very own eyes!"

"Umm.....not another word.....you have to take a bath...." 'Mrs. Potts' said and carried 'Chip' off.

Syaoran and Shaoran walked onto the stage. "You are irresponsible.......mean......and independent?" Syaoran said in a voice that sounded like he was reading off of a script.

"Independent??" Shaoran questioned, trying to hold back his laughter.

Fai walked over to the two, trying to get the play going along. "Um...have you seen my dad??" He asked, akwardly knowing that this wasn't part of it but decided to get to the point.

Yukito walked onto the stage and recieved looks from people. "Um....I'm right here." He said cheerfully. Fai ran over to him and hugged him tightly.

"Daddy!" Fai said happily.

Kurogane walked out, annoyed more than ever. "Let go of him and both of you get the hell out." He said angrily.

"Don't you mean that you'll let my dad leave if I stay here in the castle?" Fai questioned, almost on the verge of laughing on how cute Kurogane looked in the outfit he wore.

"Why the hell would I-" He started but then saw a glare made by Tomoyo and decided against it. "Why....of course......you can stay....I guess....." He said, his eye twitching.

Yukito and Fai said goodbye as Yukito walked off of the stage, pretending to cry but not doing a very good job at it.

"You can't go to the West wing but other than that you can go anywhere you want. You're room is just up the stairs and in the East Wing." Kurogane said quickly, desperate to get back off of the stage.

"You're so hurtful." Fai said, trying to pretend to cry but was laughing through his fake sobs. He ran off the stage and Kurogane stormed off along with him.

Fai ran back on stage and rested his head on a bed on the stage, still fake crying. Lets just say it was the worst fake crying anyone has ever heard or seen.

The scene changed once again to a bar scene with 'Maurice' and 'LeFou'. "You ruined the scene before. You better not ruin this one too!" Watanuki yelled at Doumeki.

"You just did." Doumeki said.

"You know what!" Watanuki yelled furiously. "Screw this! I can't work with him anymore!" He pointed towards Doumeki and then stormed off of the stage, leaving them to change the scene once more.

The door to Belle's bedroom was being knocked on and 'Belle' skipped happily to open it. "Who is it?" 'She' sang out. Sakura walked in with Mokona and she was carrying supplies to make tea with it.

"I was thinking that you might like some tea." She smiled happily.

"Of course, I'd love tea." 'She' smiled back and they sat down on the bed drinking tea. Tomoyo stood in the room impatiently.

She cleared her throat to get their attention. "You were supposed to run into me." She muttered to where only they could hear her. Fai just smiled sheepishly.

"Hello deary." Tomoyo said, acting as the wardrobe.

"Hi!" 'Belle' waved happily which made Tomoyo let out a sigh.

"Maybe you guys should leave." Tomoyo suggested to Sakura and Mokona and they left with out a word.

"What should we get you dressed into?" Tomoyo said.

"What do you have?" Fai questioned.

"I take it as you don't **_plan _**to go to supper." Tomoyo stated, getting frustrated.

"I don't?" Fai asked but then noticed the look on her face which was really scary. "I mean...I don't. I'm not going." He said, putting a serious face on.....which didn't last long because then he started to laugh at the serious face he had just put on. Fai was just full of giggles that night, wasn't he?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kurogane stood by a fake fireplace with Sakura and Shaoran. "Uh....whats taking him...I mean her....so long....?" Kurogane muttered, still feeling utterly foolish. He knew that he was definitely going to go wash out his mouth later for fear of the 'happy' ending of the play. To where he would have to kiss Fai. He shuddered at the thought.

"Well, just give her some time." Sakura said politely. "She's probably frightened."

"Yeah right." Kurogane said flately. "She's probably just laughing her ass off right now."

Just then Syaoran walked in nervously. "Um...sorry to interupt," He said quietly. "But Belle said that she wasn't coming."

"Seriously?" Kurogane said, really not caring. Until he saw Tomoyo's death glare. He really didn't want to hear his sister bitching at him at home all night long so he decided to be more serious. "Why won't she come down!" He growled and stormed off, towards 'her' room.

He forgot whether he was supposed to knock or just enter angrily so he just decided to enter angrily. "What the hell, girl?!" He yelled, storming over to Fai sitting on the bed happily while Tomoyo just sighed.

"Master," Tomoyo said trying to hint to him that he wasn't supposed to barge in. **_"You should treat the lady more gently." _**She said through gritted teeth.

"I don't need to treat her gently. She means nothing to me and to tell you the truth, **_I hate her._**" He said angrily. And just as soon as he said that, he regreted it deeply because of the hurt look on Fai's face.

"Really...." Fai mumbled, looking down towards the ground. He looked up and forced another smile onto his pale face. "I'm sorry that I bother you so much."

"Look-" Kurogane started but what was cut off by Tomoyo.

"Master, you should leave. You hurt the lady too much right now. Leave." She ordered and with out hesitation, he stormed off the stage, feeling guilty but not wanting to show it.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Fai felt terrible. He just wanted to go home and cry. Just cry while cradling himself. He just had to keep up his act a little while longer and then he could let it all out. He just had to be strong.

They were at the part with Belle going into the West wing. 'Belle' had just gotten yelled at by the 'Beast' for going into the west wing and now it was Fai's chance to let out his real tears as he ran off the stage that indicated the outside of the castle.

People dressed up in wolf clothing started to 'attack' Fai as he pretended to struggle away from them until Kurogane came and 'killed' all of the wolves. He turned towards Fai and noticed the tears that were stained on Fai's face.

"Fa...Belle...." Kurogane corrected himself.

"You're hurt." Fai smiled, standing up and pointing to the fake wound on Kurogane's arm.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The scene changed to 'Belle' cleaning up the wound that the 'Beast' had recieved from the 'wolves'. Kurogane tried not to think of how Fai's hands ran over his arm with the cloth. Sometimes his fingers would brush up on his skin which sent chills running through his spine but he tried his best to ignore it.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Fai walked onto the stage in a beautiful green dress and twirled around while fake snow fell from the ceiling of the stage while Kurogane stood on a small created balcony and was forced to watch him play in the snow. "I...want to do something for her...." He said, remembering his lines and had a little more focus on the play than before. "But I don't know what."

After a moment of silence, he said, "I've got it." and walked off of the balcony and off the stage followed by Syaoran.

The scene changed to Fai closing his eyes while Kurogane led him onto the stage, holding his hand. Kurogane tried to fight back the blush that was threatening to spread on his face as they walked towards what was supposed to be a large library.

"You can open your eyes now." He said, letting go of Fai's hand. Fai opened his eyes and let out a fake gasp at all of the wonderful books on display. Fai really did like reading, that was for sure but if the library on stage was a real one then he knew he wouldn't even bother to glance at it. It was so poorly created but he decided that it would have to do for the play.

"Its beautiful." Fai said happily, trying to resist the temptation to glomp Kurogane.

"Yeah, yeah." Kurogane sighed. "It's all yours."

"Really?" Fai questioned excitedly. "Thank you so much." He smiled happily.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The scene changed to Fai wearing a pink dress with a red cloak with white fluff around it. Kurogane was wearing the usual beast atire. The fake snow was falling onto the stage once more as they started up the music for them to sing to. Kurogane did not want to sing but knew that he had to or he would never see the light of day again.

"There's something sweet." Fai started to sing beautifully. "And almost kind. That he was mean and he was course and unrefined. And now he's dear and so unsure. I wonder why I didn't see it there before."

While Fai sang that part, Kurogane had to act sweet to little fake birds that were nested on the ground of the stage. He felt more like an idiot then ever but hearing Fai's voice calmed him some how.

Finally it was his turn to sing. He wasn't sure how good he was at singing but he decided it wouldn't hurt to try. "She glanced this way. (A/N: I'm not sure if that's what he says or not. I'm looking the movie up on youtube while writing this and for some odd reason it sounds like he's saying "She glomps this way" but maybe its just me. But I'm guessing this is what he really says.) I thought I saw. And when we touched she didn't shudder at my paw. Though it can't be. I'll just ignore. But then she's never looked at me that way before."

While he sang, he watched as Fai walked over to one of the trees and started petting at the fake birds on it.

Fai hid to the other side of the tree and started to sing again. "New, and a bit alarming." He had to admit, Kurogane did have a really nice voice. " Who'd have ever thought that this could be." Fai looked towards Kurogane from the tree and started to sing again.

"True that he's no prince charming." Kurogane had snow toppling on him as he sat down by the fake birds, almost dying from embarrassment. "But there's something in him that I simply didn't see." Fai picked up some of the fake snow and threw it at Kurogane, hitting him in the face. He stood up angrily and grabbed a bunch and threw it at Fai and it hit him spot on which wasn't supposed to happen but no one really cared.

"Well, who'd have thought?" Shaoran, not being able to sing, said instead.

"Well, bless my soul." Sakura sang.

"Well, who'd have known?" Syaoran said too, also not being able to sing.

"Well, who indeed?" Sakura sang back.

"Well, who'd have guessed it come together on their own?" Shaoran said back.

"Its so peculiar." Sakura sang, her voice being overlapped by Syaoran and Shaoran saying, "Well, who'd have seen," and then Sakura joined in. "A few days more. There may be something there that wasn't there before."

"Well, perhaps there's something there that wasn't there before." Syaoran said.

"What?" Mokona chirped.

Sakura sang, "There may be something there that wasn't there before."

"What's there momma?" Mokona asked, jumping into Sakura's hands. She just 'shhh'd' him.

"I'll tell you in the morning." She said and planted a kiss on Mokona's cheek.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

There were huge stairs that led down to one another. They were nice. At least nicer than the library.

Fai started to walk down the stairs. He was wearing a beautiful gold dress with a gold tiara on his head. He had gold high heels on that he wasn't used to walking in but he kept on going, trying to be careful walking down the stairs. When he saw Kurogane start walking down, he started to leer and lost his balance, tumbling down the stairs and falling hard onto the stage.

The crowd started to roar with laughter. Kurogane started to rush down the stairs to see if he was alright but Fai stood up and acted like nothing had happened and just smiled.

"Uh...are you ok?" Kurogane asked as he reached the bottom of the stairs. Fai just nodded, a tinge of pink was noticeable on his face but Kurogane decided to ignore it. Maybe it was from embarrassment from falling down the stairs?

Kurogane wasn't a very good dancer and he doubted that Fai would be able to dance in the high heels that he wore so he was worried about this scene. Plus the fact that he had to dance _**with**_ Fai. They bowed to each other in a graceful manner.

"Tale as old as time." Sakura sang, of to the side of the stage. Fai wrapped his hand around Kurogane's arm as they started to walk down the stairs. "True as it can be. Barely even friends. Then somebody bends, unexpectedly."

Fai and Kurogane were seated at a large table off to the side of the stage and started to eat the fake food. "Just a little change." Sakura sang on. "Small to say the least." Fai stood up and walked over to Kurogane, pulling him out of his seat. "Both a little scared. Neither one prepared. Beauty and the Beast."

Fai took Kurogane's hand in his own and placed the other one on his waist which made Kurogane blush. "Ever just the same. Ever a surprise." Kurogane and Fai started to dance, Fai taking the lead. "Ever as before. Ever just sure as the sun will rise."

Kurogane decided to take the lead this time, now realizing what he was doing. Fai stared up into Kurogane's eyes but Kurogane wasn't staring at him. He was staring over his head as they danced.

"Tale as old as time. Tune as old as song. It's a little strange. Finding you can change. Learning you were wrong."

Fai and Kurogane danced gracefully across the stage.

"Hey, Kuro-pon." Fai whispered. Kurogane looked down at Fai.

"What is it?" He whispered back.

"You're.....you're really good at dancing." Fai said, trying to hide his blush by looking down at their feet.

"Uh....yeah....thanks....I guess...." Kurogane replied, embarrassed.

"Certain as the sun." Fai rested his head on Kurogane's chest as they continued to dance. Kurogane still tried so hard not to notice, knowing full well that if he did, something bad would happen.

"Rising in the east. Tale as old as time. Song as old as rhyme. Beauty and the Beast." The lights dimmed as they kept dancing. "Tale as old as time. Song as old as rhyme. Beauty and the-" Sakura was cut off by surprise of what had just happened.

Fai's heel of one of his high heels had snapped, allowing him to collapse onto the floor in pain. Kurogane kneeled down beside him. "Oi, blondie." He whispered. "Are you ok?"

Fai stared up at him and nodded with another one of his fake smiles. "Yes, I'm fine. My ankle just hurts is all. I'll be fine."

"Um....here." Kurogane pulled out a mirror and showed it to Fai. Where did he pull it out from, you ask? Well don't ask me because I have no clue either.

The mirror apparently showed to what was happening to 'her' 'dad'. 'Belle' stood up shakily, slipping off 'her' shoes and thanked the 'beast' for the wonderful night and that 'she'll' be back after 'she' saves 'her' 'dad'. And with that, 'Belle' limped off of the stage.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Fai limped back on stage calling for 'her' 'dad'. "Papa." 'She' called out, searching throughout the stage. 'Belle' found 'her' 'dad' out cold on the stage and dragged him off.

They return on stage at their 'home' where she let him rest and warm up.

When 'Maurice' came to, 'Belle' was staring at him, to see if he was alright. "Don't worry," 'Belle' smiled happily. "You're home now daddy."

"I thought I'd never see you again." Yukito said in a very dramatic voice. Apparently the play was bringing out the actor in him.

"Lets throw a party!!" 'Belle' squealed and they started to dance with disco music being played by none other than Shaoran, himself.

Tomoyo ran onto the stage angrily. "Thats not what happens at all!" She yelled. "You guys are doing this all wrong!!"

"But parties make everything better." Fai said cheerfully.

"And besides," Yukito started up. "What if we don't want to do this scene? Why can't we just skip to the ending?"

"Because that ruins the whole plot and point in the play!" Tomoyo screamed.

"Good point." Shaoran pointed out.

"I'm surrounded by idiots." Tomoyo sighed and turned towards the crowd. "We'd like for you to have an intermission time while we get our cast back onto what they're really supposed to do. We apologize for how this is turning out so far."

The curtains closed and everyone rushed off of the stage. "Fai." Fai turned around to notice Kurogane walking up to him.

"How's you're ankle?" He asked and Fai pretended like he didn't know what he was talking about.

"I don't know what you mean." Fai smiled, sitting down.

"Don't lie." Kurogane said out of annoyance. "It pisses me off when people lie. And besides, you're ankle looks bruised." Fai stared down at his ankle and it indeed looked bruised.

"Oh..." Fai mumbled, still staring down at his bruised ankle. "Thats going to hurt in the morning." He laughed.

"You're hopeless." Kurogane sighed. "How are you supposed to finish up this play if you have a bruised ankle?"

"I'm okay to walk, Kurgi." Fai smiled. "I appreciate your concern but if I remember correctly, you were the one who said that you hated me, were you not?"

"Oh, that." Kurogane said, looking down at the hard floor. "Look, I didn't mean to say that." He stared up into Fai's beautiful blue eyes. Kurogane just wanted so badly just to look into those eyes forever.

"And I thought you said that you hated people who lie." Fai said, his smile completely faded now. Fai stood up and limped off to get a bottle of water from a vending machine.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The play started up again and it was at the part where Gaston and the townsfolk were supposed to be breaking into the castle. Watanuki was forced back into the play by Tomoyo.

"Lets break down the door." Doumeki said in a not-so-very enthusiastic voice. Everyone held onto a huge log and started to pound it against a fake door. After a few tries, they finally broke it down and where attacked by everything that lived in the castle.

Doumeki knew what he had to do. He had to go find Kurogane and start a fight with him, even though that was the last thing he wanted to do.

He walked around casually, searching for where Kurogane might be.

"What do you want?" Kurogane asked out of annoyance, it was good that the play was almost over with.

"I forgot....." Doumeki admited not really caring.

"Don't you want to kill me for taking Belle from you?" Kurogane suggested, trying to get Doumeki on the right path.

"Oh yeah....." Doumeki said, bored. "I don't really feel like it." He walked off of the stage with out another word.

"Pretend to die!" Tomoyo hissed towards Kurogane.

"No way in hell." He said straight out.

Fai decided to help fix the play so he chirped in, "Beast! Are you ok?" He limped over to Kurogane who was standing on the stage, feeling perfectly fine.

"Yeah, yeah." Kurogane sighed, knowing full well what was to come next. The kiss. Fai seemed that he was very well prepared as he leaned into Kurogane. Kurogane understood that Fai was gay but he was most definitely not.

He back away a little and recieved another glare of doom from Tomoyo and sighed. It didn't have to be a big kiss, right?

He leaned in and kissed Fai on the lips. It lasted longer than he thought as Fai began to deepen the kiss and wrapping his arms around Kurogane's neck. In doing so, Fai's wig fell off to reveal to the crowd that he was a boy. They gasped in horror as Fai continued to deepen the kiss, his tongue searching for an entrance into Kurogane's mouth which Kurogane refused to grant.

He tried to push away but Fai wouldn't let him. Fai finally pulled away and looked into Kurogane's eyes. "I love you, Kurgs." Fai whispered with a smile.

"I.....I'm not gay." Kurogane muttered, looking away.

"I know." Fai laughed as everyone came out and was happy that the 'curse' was broken.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sakura was fixing up Fai's bruised ankle by bandaging it up. Kurogane was being scolded by Tomoyo.

"You messed up the whole play!" Tomoyo yelled furiously. "Now, we're probably going to get in huge trouble for your bad mouth and the way the play went! Why couldn't you just do your dear sister a favor and do everything you were told?! And to top it off, everyone found out that Belle was played by a guy!" Kurogane just sighed deeply.

"Look, its not my fault." He snapped. "Its the blonde's fault. You shouldn't have had him play the part of Belle anyways."

"But you know you liked it." Tomoyo laughed. "Especially the last scene." Kurogane looked as if he was going to throw up when she said that.

"Like hell I did!" He snarled angrily.

"Why don't you take Fai home." Tomoyo said calmly.

"Why should I have to do it?"

"Because he can't go home with his ankle in that condition."

Kurogane sighed and walked over to Fai and Sakura. Sakura had just finished bandaging up Fai's ankle. Without a word, Kurogane lifted a surprised Fai up off of the chair he was sitting in and starting walking towards the exit.

"Kuro-sama?!" Fai gasped out of shock, a slight blush creeping up on his face. "What's going on?"

"I'm taking you home....." Kurogane mumbled out of annoyance.

"Well then could you take your hand off of my butt." Fai said calmly.

Kurogane moved his hand quickly away from Fai's small ass and moved it more on his legs. Fai just laughed at Kurogane's flushed expression.

"Where do you live?" Kurogane asked, ignoring Fai's laughter.

"I can get home by myself." Fai smiled. "You can just set me down now."

Kurogane set the extremely light Fai down onto the ground to where Fai was standing straight up.

"Ok," Kurogane said turning away. "See you." He started to walk off but the sleeve of his shirt was caught by Fai.

"Kurgs," Fai started. "I really meant what I said earlier."

Kurogane turned back to Fai and noticed that Fai's eyes were pleading for him not to leave. Even if he wasn't gay, he had to admit that Fai was extremely cute.

"Kuro-sama," Fai said again. "Please, at least give me one more kiss." Kurogane wrinkled his nose but turned more towards Fai.

"You're so stupid, Fai." He had said Fai's name for the first time in a really long time. He leaned down and kissed Fai romantically on the lips. They deepened the kiss and looked into eachother's eyes.

This is the story of the Beauty and the Beast.

* * *

_Wow, this is my longest one shot ever._

_I hope you guys liked it. It literally took me days to write but it was worth it._

_Oh yeah and Tomorrow is my B-day!! 4-21-09 and I'm gonna be 16 Yayz xD_

_I feel so special. :D_

_Anyways, please review or I will throw an angry Kuro-puppy at your face! xD_

_PS. This fanfiction is brought to you by the dude from Spongebob who does the "Duuuuuudddddeeee" thing. I'm watching Spongebob right now and its the episode with with the butt cramps and the lifeguard and the white stuff.....O_O_

_OMG!! DIRTY THOUGHTS!! _

_um...O_O_

_anyways, review and remember, "FREE ICECREAM!"_


End file.
